


There's No Blockers in Purgatory

by Andromytta



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Purgatory, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Dean was not prepared for Purgatory, in general and certainly wasn't prepared to go into heat while in Purgatory.  Especially not surrounded by strong, deadly alphas.





	There's No Blockers in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I have to give a shout out to my Destiel soul mate and beautiful writing partner, Nealinor for being my beta, my sounding board, and making my ideas make more sense. She's the best and she's mine, the rest of you can't have her.

It was an unusual day in Purgatory.  What that meant is that the human, angel, vampire trio was not fighting for their lives for once.  All they had to do was continue their hike towards this unknown doorway that would lead them out of Purgatory and back to Earth.  It would almost be a pleasant day if only it wasn’t just cold enough to be annoying.  But that was Purgatory.  You couldn’t freeze to death, but you could never truly get warm either, unless you were an omega going into heat.

Dean Winchester was starting to lag behind his companions.  His body was fighting against him.  He chided himself for not being better prepared for this, but then again, how could he have known that the force of exploding Dick would blow him into Purgatory without his suppressants or blockers?  Now, here was a ‘living, breathing human’ (as Benny said) where no human should be.  Even the uncomfortable chill wasn’t enough to keep the heat from flaring across Dean’s body.  The hot flashes he could handle, though.  It was the _need_ , the uncontrollable _urge_ that was driving him to distraction and making it difficult to focus on the hike.

The angel and the vampire had yet to notice that their human companion was falling behind.  The two alphas were bickering about something, as usual, so when the omega started to fall back, they were unaware.  They finally realized they were missing their omega only when Dean had come to a complete stop and they were many paces ahead of him.  They found Dean crouching by the river, panting and taking in large gulps of water.

The angel was the first to reach him.  “Dean, are you alright?”  He suddenly scented the air around them.  “You’re in heat?”  It was definitely a question.

Dean chuckled sardonically.  “There’s no suppressants in Purgatory, Cas.”

Benny Lafitte finally rounded back to where the others were.  He helped Dean to his feet, his Cajun accent thick with concern.  “You ok, brotha?”  When he caught a whiff of Dean, he answered his own question.  “I guess not.”

In less than half a minute, the alphas’ instincts kicked in, and suddenly Benny and Castiel were glaring at each other, Dean caught in the middle.  Cas was the first to break the stare down.  He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and said, “Please, Dean, let me help you.”

Dean shrugged Cas’s hand off of him.  “I don’t need your help.”  He turned on Benny before the vampire could speak up.  “Or yours either.”  He stomped away from the alphas.

Cas caught up to him quickly enough and grasped his bicep.  “Dean, please, clearly you’re suffering.”

Benny pulled Cas away from Dean.  “He said he didn’t want _your_ help!” he spat in the other alpha’s face.

“He doesn’t want yours, either,” Castiel responded.  He tried to fling the vampire away using his “angel mojo,” but Purgatory sapped his power and he did nothing more than cause Benny to stumble several steps backward.

 

Using his vampiric strength, Benny shoved Cas, hard, pushing him into a tree.  “What right do you have to even offer to help him?  You left him.  For _weeks_!  I was the one who fought by his side and protected him.  _I’ve_ been the kind of alpha he clearly needs!”

Castiel recovered quickly and responded with punching Benny in the chest, sending him tumbling down.  “Everything I have done has been to protect Dean! This includes staying away from him.  You have no idea what I’ve done just to keep Dean safe!”

It didn’t take long for Dean to get tired of the alphas’ posturing.  This was why he wore blockers in the first place.  This was why the only alpha he had ever trusted was Sam.  He trusted Cas, too, but he never expected the angel to participate in such stupid and shallow display.  Besides, it wasn’t as if he actually _needed_ their help anyway.  He always got through his heats alone, and he always would.  This was no different.  Huffing an exasperated sigh at the alphas, who were fully engaged in a fist fight now, he staggered off to find a safe place to wait this out.

Cas and Benny were throwing insults and fists at each other, and neither noticed Dean missing (again).  They only stopped when they noticed a new scent in the air.  Alphas, lots of them, and they were desperate and horny.

“I was afraid of this,” Benny said as he spat out a mouth full of blood.

“Afraid of what?” Cas asked as he looked all around them for the threat.

“This is Purgatory.  All the omegas here are dead, so they don’t have heats.  The alphas here haven’t scented anything like that since they were top side.” Benny explained.

“That means they’re going to go after Dean.”  Cas’s eyes widened in fear as the realization set in.

“Yup,” Benny replied.

“We have to protect him.”

“Yup.”

It was just then, as a dozen or so alpha monsters were starting to surround them that they realized Dean had disappeared.  They had no time to look for him, as they were suddenly engaged in a fight for their lives.  Even amped up Purgatory monsters were no match for an alpha protecting their omega, though, especially these two protective alphas.  An unknown time later, Benny and Cas were surrounded by beheaded bodies and disembodied heads.  Dean was nowhere to be seen.

“We have to find him.  There are gonna be more alphas out there trying to breed him,” Benny said unnecessarily.

Cas simply nodded in reply, and the two took off to find him, sniffing the air for the scent of omega in heat.  The thick scent of blood in the air made it difficult until they were well away from the scene of the battle.

When they found Dean, he was surrounded by half a dozen creatures.  He was putting up a decent fight, but his heat was getting stronger and his moves were becoming more and more sluggish as the fever was consuming his body.  Just as he dropped to his knees, unable to fight any longer, Cas and Benny came in swinging and easily dispatched the intruders, despite their own fatigue. When they were done, the air was once again thick with blood, enough to cover Dean’s growing heat scent and think clearly.

The air was charged between them once more. Benny’s lips curled back into a snarl.

Dean collapsed to the ground.  He could handle this, he tried to tell himself.  He was used to dealing with his heats on his own.  But something was different this time.  Dean wasn’t sure if it was Purgatory, or maybe that he had been on suppressants for more than the recommended two years at a time. 

Cas broke away from his standoff with Benny. Dean was too important, even if he didn’t want his help. He’d have to respect that. “Are you okay, Dean?” He dropped down across from Dean but was careful not to touch him.

Whatever it was, Dean realized that he simply couldn’t handle it alone this time.  He looked up at the two alphas that were watching him with concern, but he couldn’t see them, not really.  His vision was a haze of fire and need.  He could smell it in the air though, what it was that he wanted, that he needed.  “Cas, I need you.”


End file.
